Defending his brother and pleasing the senapi
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Hikaru is getting pretty upset over Kyoya's little "crush" on his brother. In order to protect his brother Hikaru agrees to "sleep-over" at the twin's senpai's house. WARNING: Yaoi/BoyXBoy Don't like it? Don't read and have a nice day.


This was NOT an average day in the host club. The club had closed moments ago. Hikaru and Kaoru had been perofrming their "brotherly love" act and of course the yaoi fangirls were squealing and having to cross their legs. But Kyouya senpai had gotten jealous of the twin's relationship. Truth be told Kyouya has tried many times to seduce the younger twin, Kaoru and try to get in his pants without Hikaru's knowing. Hikaru wouldn't stand for it. After the other hosts leave and for Kaoru to be out of ear's range... Hikaru walks over to Kyouya, turning him around.

"Don't... Fucking... Touch him." He growls.

"Who's going to stop me?" Kyouya asked.

"I will!" Hikaru shouts. He narrowed his eyes and quickly pushed Kyouya into the wall.

Kyouya remained calm and he brushes himself off. "No Hikaru... You can't stop me. If you interfere with my plans anymore." He paused, stepping closer to Hikaru. "I will take Kaoru whether he wants me or not."

Hikaru gasps. "You wouldn't..."

"I would..."

There was a pause. Hikaru didn't want anything to happen to his brother. But the words kept bouncing around in his head "whether he wants me or not". Did that mean he was going to rape him?! Hikaru wouldn't stand for it! If Kyouya even came within three feet of his brother he would break his nose! Hikaru started to think. He didn't want to make trouble, that would only make things worse. So was there a way to make Kyouya back off his brother? Thoughts were bouncing around in his mind. Kyouya wanted something... Kyouya wanted sex... With his brother... But Kaoru didn't know that... But Kyouya doesn't care... Hikaru didn't want Kaoru getting hurt... So the only logical thing to do would be...

"What if I let you take me instead?"

Kyouya raised a brow. "You would do that for your brother?"

"Of course..." Hikaru glanced over his shoulder at where Kaoru was standing. "It's better than you breaking Kaoru."

Kyouya nods. "Alright then. Come to my house at seven. My father is out on business."

Hikaru nods as well. After the two conclude speaking he walks back out to Kaoru. He of course asked about what the two were talking about. Hikaru assured his brother it was nothing important but he did need to go over to Kyouya's house for tutoring at around seven o'clock. Kaoru understood. He was going to spend the night studying and just other things similiar to keep himself occupied. When the twins got home the weren't up to much. Kaoru decided to take a nap before dinner and was fast asleep in their room probably dreaming of random things that Kaoru dreams about. While Hikaru was a nervous wreck. He didn't want to let it show though. He murmered some reassuring thoughts to himself as he glanced at the clock. 6:30... He had thrirty minutes to prepare himself for his trip to Kyouya's. He goes into the kitchen, sneaking an apple and a few pretzels. Now he was ready to go. The drive in the limosuine was silent and not too long. Hikaru walks to the front door, knocking softly. Kyouya answered.

"Hikaru. Come on in."

Hikaru took a breath and he enters the house but his gaze was to the floor.

"We're alone for the evening I hope that's ok with you..." Kyouya says calmly. He took Hikaru by the arm and lead him upstairs to his room. "Well it had better be ok with you."

It had to be ok with him? Hikaru didn't have a choice! He looked up at the older boy. "J-just... Fuck me or whatever it was you wanted to do."

Kyouya was surprised with the level of calmness being displayed by Hikaru but that wasn't somethig to complain about. He took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Kyouya straddled Hikaru's hips. The younger host's cheeks turn bright red. Everything was telling him to stand up and run away but he knew he had to stick it out for his brother's sake. He didn't want Kaoru geting hurt... Kyouya's hands were already at work unbuttoning his shirt. After the garment was removed he tosses it over his shoulder accross the room and it lands on the floor. Hikaru stared up at the shirtless male ontop of him. He could only assume he was expected to strip as well. With only the slightest bit of hesitation he takes off his shirt, gasping when the cold air hits his bare skin.

It was almost cute to Kyouya how nervous Hikaru was about doing this. On a regular day Hikaru would be so ambitious. So risk taking. So unafraid of anything. But in this moment it looked as if he was scared And of course Kyouya doesn't blame him. It wasn't every day you would be having sexual intercourse with your senpai. The darker haired boy leans down and he kissed Hikaru on the lips. Hikaru's eyes go wide but he cannot protest. He kissed back, halfheartedly but he still kissed back. Kyouya's tongue ends up inside his mouth. Hikaru blushed even darker, now he knew how Kaoru felt when he would do this kind of stuff to him during their act. But his thoughts were cut off by a hand. Kyouya's hand as it roams down his chest to his nipples. Kyouya rubbed at the cold nub on the younger's chest. Hikaru could also feel Kyouya's tongue as it brushed over his. He lets out a soft moan at the guilty pleasure being provided by his senpai.

That moaning was so beautiful. Kyouya had to hear more. He pulls away from Hikaru's lips and kisses his neck. Hikaru bites his lower lip, trying to contain the noise building up in the back of his throat. But Kyouya bit down on the soft patch of skin on his neck and Hikaru's body betrays him as another noise slipped past his lips and into the ear of Kyouya. Kyouya continued rubbing Hikaru's chest and up and down his sides. Hikaru shivered and writhes under his gentle yet dominant touch. The hand of the older boy makes it's way down to Hikaru's lower half. He rubbed at Hikaru's crotch through the fabric of his pants. Hikaru gasps as he let out another moan. He didn't want this to feel as good as it did. Hikaru felt so guilty... The sudden sensation of Kyouya as he sucked on a bitemark on his neck broke him from thought. A hickey was left on his neck. Great... It would be a pain in the ass hiding that from Kaoru.

"Mmnm... Kyouya please..." Hikaru moans, tilting his head to the side.

Kyouya smirks. "What is it Hikaru?" He says into Hikaru's neck.

"I really d-don't want th-... Th-... A-ah! Ah! Kyouya!"

Hikaru couldn't finish his sentence. Kyouya had taken off his pants and boxers without his knowing. He was rubbing Hikaru's length, making the boy moan and gasp with pleasure. Kyouya reached over to his nightstand and into one of the drawers. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers he doesn't let Hikaru know about what he was about to do. He instead took Hikaru into his mouth. Hikaru bucked his hips, moaning out Kyouya's name. Meanwhile Kyouya slowly slid a finger into Hikaru's entrance. Hikaru tensed up a bit, not quite used to the feeling. This was just perfect for Kyouya. Hikaru was so needy... His moaning on the edge of being whoreish and desperate. With a half smirk Kyouya slid another finger into Hikaru, simaltaneaously sucking on his length. Hikaru moaned, grabbing the besheets.

Kyouya curled his fingers up inside of Hikaru, pulling them back and forth. This was driving Hikaru crazy! He could feel a warm knot forming in his stomach. He was going to cum. With the pleasure of his senpai sucking him off and the sensation of his fingers working... Whatever miracle that was Hikaru was so close. Bucking his hips a few more times the boy cried out loudly in pleasure. His cum filling Kyouya's mouth. The raven haired boy swallowed Hikaru's orgasm and pulled his fingers out of him. He was ready. Kyouya's own errection was aching to be tended to. But now was the chance for Kyouya to relieve himself. He took off his pants and boxers at the same time and sets them on the floor. He squeezes out some more lubricant, rubbing it on his throbbing errection. Good god it was cold. After he was smoothed out Kyouya alligned himself with Hikaru's entrance. Then he pushes himself into him.

"Kyouya senpai!" Hikaru screams, his grip on the sheets growing tighter. "It hurts! Oh my god it hurts!"

"It won't for long Hikaru... Relax..." Kyouya kissed Hikaru's forehead to assure him he was in good hands.

Hikaru took a few deep breaths. After Kyouya thought Hikaru was ready for him to start moving he began thrusting, slowly. The older boy wanted to just start rough and tear Hikaru in half, making him cry out but that wouldn't be done tonight. Hikaru slowly adjusts to the feeling of Kyouya inside of him He begins making soft cooing noises as he relaxes and an occasional moan was let out. This lets Kyouya know he can go faster. He began pressing his hips into Hikaru's as his lower half moved back and forth... In and out of Hikaru. Hikaru felt himself growing hard again. He curses himself mentally but decided to let it go for now as he enjoys the feeling of Kyouya's thrusts. Soon he starts to grow inpatient. Hikaru bucked his hips into Kyouya's, letting out a needy whine.

"Please g-go faster..." He breaths softly.

Kyouya smirks. "You're going to have to... Beg for it..."

What?! Hikaru wasn't going to beg for anything! But he wanted this so badly with a heavy heart he looks up into Kyouya's eyes.

"Please senpai fuck me harder. I don't want to be able to walk when you're done with me..."

Kyouya blinks. If that's what Hikaru wantead... Then he would have to give it to him. And he didn't mind that at all. The older boy's thrusting suddenly gets faster. Hikaru moaned loudly in pleasure! He could no longer hold onto the sheets he had to cling to Kyouya. Hikaru can't help but think about how bad this was... He was having sex with the host that wanted his brother. This wasn't supposed to be something he enjoyed! ... Then why did it feel so good? Hikaru was so guilty. But he was telling himself not to care. As his senpai pounded into him Hikaru moans in pleasure with every thrust. Everything was fading around him and all he could think about was... Kyouya... Evenutally Kyouya took notice of Hikaru's hard and he began rubing him once more, earning a greatful sigh from Hikaru. As Kyouya thrusted he hits Hikaru's sweet spot.

"There!" Hikaru shouts. "There! Please hit there again!"

Kyouya smirks as he once again hits Hikaru's prostate over and over Hikaru was practically screaming out in pleasure. And it was all for Kyouya. He was making him feel great. Kyouya's stroking was kept in time with his thrusting. Hikaru moans, digging his nails into Kyouy'a shoulders and raking his hands down the older boy's back. Kyouya could feel himself reaching his limit. With a loud groan he came, his seed filling the inside of his partner. Hikaru gasped as his own climax was reached. Both boys sweating and tired Kyouya pulls out. Hikaru rolled over onto his side to face the wall. He didn't want to look at Kyouya... That wasn't supposed to feel good... He felt so guilty... So wrong... So filthy and disgusting. But the whole thing felt... Right...

~ThE eNd


End file.
